Let Him Go: CloudxAerith
by Puisin Topaz
Summary: Cloud can't let go of the guilt left by Zack's death. Aerith wants to help him move on. Things happen. Can the flower girl help him finally find peace? CloudxAerith with hints of CloudxZack, CloudxLeon. Inspired from Cathexis. Reviews, no flames please!


Oh hai. : D I'm still writer's blocked yet again. D: this is just one of those spur of the moment one shots that came to me really late in the evening (about midnight to be exact, damn plot bunnies). Anyway, so this is a dedication to my girlfriend till I get her the proper Vday gift. (And of course it's a surprise and I won't tell because I don't want to spoil it ;D) Until then I hope she and all of my lovely readers enjoy this. So yes, it's CloudxAerith with hints of CloudxZack and CloudxLeon. But mostly CloudxAerith because I think they both look sweet together. If you no like like, then don't read! Oh, and a couple parts are kind of inspired from FF:AC but I think it fits somewhat. Anyway, this is also sort of inspired from ToothpasteAddict's ficcy Cathexis. You should definitely read. Anyway, back into hiding I go! D: Read and review please!

* * *

Let Him Go: CloudxAerith

Metal clashed upon metal and Cloud growled a low curse, still determined to defeat his opponent. Leon smirked; he wouldn't give in either. The clangs of their weapons echoed throughout Traverse Town through no on paid much attention. Sparring was a daily activity for the two. And despite his animosity towards the brunette they'd come to understand one another as comrades. Perhaps even as friends.

"_It's amazing how sparring together in the Olympus tournament changed how we see each other now," he thought with a grin and dodged Leon's next attack with ease. _

On the sidelines, Aerith kept silent witness to the two of them. Neither of them seemed to mind. But she wouldn't know for sure. Whenever she said anything after their sparring session, Leon would grunt in reply while Cloud looked away. But as it seemed, the two trusted each other. Even Cloud managed to warm up to her somewhat, engaging in small conversations when the two of them were alone. Yet there was always a subject the blonde refused to speak of. Aerith could hear the hesitance in his voice, the words stumbling on his tongue, the look of pain in his eyes. But he would never speak of the past. And she would smile and tell him reassuringly that he didn't have to say anything.

"_I promised that I wouldn't pry into your life. But I wish you'd tell me what's troubling you," she thought sadly._

Though he never spoke of it, she felt deep down that Cloud lost someone he loved deeply with his heart and soul. He screamed his name like a lost child when the nightmares disturbed his sleep. And Aerith lay awake listening, praying that his demons would be chased away. This occurred so rarely now that she'd almost forgotten entirely. Last night however, she heard him cry his name, _"Zack!"_ so clear and full of grief it made her gentle heart wretch with pain.

"_I want to help you. But you won't let anyone move past the walls you've built around yourself. Are you afraid of losing everything again? She continued to muse._

Meanwhile, Cloud finally yielded and tossed his sword aside. Leon stood a few feet cross from him, panting heavily. The two men sparred for hours and the blonde felt spent of his energy. Then again, most likely so was Leon.

"Continue tomorrow then?" he inquired with a slight smirk.

Leon looked up and nodded in agreement. "If you can even move in the morning," he replied with a sardonic grin.

The brunette sheathed his gunblade and left before Cloud could reply. Instead he watched the older man walk away slowly, moving past Aerith and giving a slight nod. He was **phenomenal**. The blonde never met a fighter quite like him. No one could match the speed of Leon's attacks except for Cloud. No one challenged the brunette as he did. And the thought made him smile slightly.

"_Who knows? Maybe one of these days you'll end up against the wall. Except I'll holding you there and you won't get away so easily," he thought boldly. _

The sudden thought made him flush lightly. He hadn't thought of anyone in such a way. Not since he was forced to leave his world behind for good. No one ever sparked such a reaction from him. No one except for…

No! He shuddered painfully and picked up his sword, a heavy weight settling on his heart. The blonde refused to think of the cheerfully spiky haired swordsman.

"_Get a grip on yourself. He's not coming back and you knew that from the moment he walked out those doors," he told himself sternly._

Swallowing hard, he began walking out of the courtyard, towards the stone steps. Aerith waited patiently with a smile. He nodded and continued walking a bit faster now. Out of everyone he met thus far in Traverse town, Aerith never seemed to give up on him despite his attitude towards her in the past. These days he confided in her the things he'd never say to Leon or any other human being. There was something, trustworthy about her that set her apart from the rest.

"_She's gentle. She doesn't bombard me with questions or sarcastic remarks. Even when I'm wallowing in guilt she's always there," he mused._

Aerith gazed at him as he walked towards her at a faster pace than normal. Was he that eager to spend time with her? The idea sounded next too impossible but nice all the same.

"_I wish I could show you real flowers. Maybe you'd like that. If only flowers grew here in Traverse Town like they did in the church," she thought._

Cloud never inquired about her own past and Aerith never spoke of it. She was always tending to the others, listening to their stories. Her life had been a quiet one before the heartless came. Tending to flowers inside the church. She enjoyed the subtle peace it brought, the happiness she basked in seeing the flowers bloom in the seasons. She wondered how it would feel to see the blonde happy, without barriers guarding his every emotion.

"I see you were watching again?" he asked quietly. Aerith nodded and smiled gently. "I like to watch. Both of you are amazing when you aren't bickering over silly things."

Cloud laughed softly, taking her hand with his own free hand. "I guess Leon isn't so bad. Dare I say he's a decent man?"

She laughed herself at the remark. Maybe some things would never change but at least the two come to some understanding. She began to walk up the stairs but he stayed still, his hand holding hers tightly. Confused, Aerith looked up at him curiously, his cerulean hues darkening.

"Your eyes. They're…. pretty," he said hesitantly.

Aerith smiled again and tugged at his him arm playfully. "Yours are like the skies above us.

He nodded thoughtfully and looked away. She continued to watch him, unsure of what to say. Something was troubling him. Something he wanted to say but couldn't find the words for.

"Cloud? Are you alright?" she asked slowly.

He looked at her; there were tears in his eyes. Before she could say another word, the massive sword dropped from his hand, and his arms crushed her in his embrace. A sob escaped the blonde and Aerith tried to say something comforting but found herself unable to speak.

"Hold me, please? That's all I can ask for Aerith," he choked in her ear.

She nodded and slipped her arms around his waist. He continued to sob brokenly, burying his face in her chest. Her hand trembled as it stroked the spiky locks, she marveled at the softness of his hair. His body felt hard as rock next to her slim frame it was a wonder he didn't break her in such a crush hold. For a while, they stood like this, and she began to rock him comfortingly where they stood.

"It's alright. I promise I'll stay here as long as you need me. Just let it all out," she whispered soothingly.

Cloud trembled in his arms, ashamed of his vulnerable state. Her smile reminded him of _Zack._ The smile reminded him that once he smiled much more often. What had he become? A cold mercenary without a heart? What would Zack think of him now?

"_I'll never know because he's gone. And he'll never know how much I still needed. A part of me died when he walked into the darkness," he thought bitterly._

Aerith's arms were a small comfort that he was deeply grateful for. She must have been an angel sent from a higher plane. No one could carry so much kindness, except her. But he still tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry," he said shakily, "For acting this way. I didn't mean to lose it like I did."

"No, you don't need to apologize to me. I just wish you'd finally forgive yourself," she replied with a small sigh.

Forgive? The word seemed so trivial before but now it sounded like freedom. Freedom from the pain he carried constantly. Freedom from his demons he tried so hard to chase away. Was that even possible?

"Zack," he said hesitantly, lifting his head from Aerith's chest. "Can you forgive me?"

Aerith shook her head. "Cloud, Zack wants you to be happy, to smile again. That's why he gave his life to protect you. Maybe it's time you did the forgiving."

He looked at her thoughtfully. Those emerald eyes held wisdom for one so young as her. And he heard that familiar voice clearly in his head like a memory so clear he'd never forget.

"_I loved you more than my own life. So live for both of us now. We'll see each other again."_

Aerith watched as the blonde's expression changed. A peaceful smiled crossed his face and he nodded slowly. _"Thank you Zack," she whispered silently._

"_Take care of him Aerith. He needs you more than you'd ever could imagine."_

Cloud let go of her slowly, letting his arms fall to his sides. He'd live himself, and for him. He could finally let him go. Before Aerith could say another word he kissed her forehead gently. She blushed lightly as he picked up his sword and walked past her. But she didn't ask where he was going.

"_I'll live for all of us. I know I'm not alone anymore," he said silently, the peaceful smile still etched on his face._

_

* * *

_

Reviews anyone? Oh, a special thanks to ToothpasteAddict (my niisan) for reading this and giving his approval and in general just listening to me rant when I'm in a bad mood. Check out his ficcy Cathexis for Cleon awesomeness. :3 Happy early Valentine's Day!

~Fae


End file.
